Dark Captive
by Mistrus
Summary: Ruslan Malinov is on a mission to find his lifemate, after his cousin Ash found her for him. Saren Cara Withwyn, last of the Onykatchon, is being stalked by the undead. But is she willing to become Ruslan's Dark Captive? A LEAD OFF FROM DARK TRUST
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the lead off story from Dark Trust. This is following Ruslan as he tries to finds his lifemate. Thanks to Harleighrose for standing by me and I hope some of my faithful followers from Dark Trust follow this story just as faithfully.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing sadly**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**2000 years ago**

_**The Carpathian mountains (Carpathian stronghold)**_

"_This is for the good of the Carpathian race, Ruslan. We must protect the humans from the vampire threat." The older man's voice was weary. Ruslan looked at his prince with cold dark blue eyes. His brown hair fell into his eyes, temporarily blocking his view before he tossed his head to remove it. This wasn't an assignment. This was a punishment. _

"_You are telling me that I have to take my brothers and leave the safety of the Carpathian homeland to a strange jungle, far from any Carpathian people or any hope that we will gain lifemates?" Ruslan spoke with anger and aggression. The Prince looked pained as he looked out a large window._

"_I feel it is for the best. We are sending the De La Cruz brothers with you. You will not be alone. As for your lifemates… There are so little females being born. There is little to no chance that one of them will be your lifemate." The man's voice seemed hopeful and Ruslan stiffened._

"_I wouldn't count on them being your son's either. He is a monster. It is best you dispose of him before anyone else gets hurt. He had no respect or honour. Just look at what happened to Ivor-" Ruslan was cut off as the Prince whirled around._

"_Don't insult my family! What happened to Ivory was an accident!?" The man hissed at him. Ruslan's fists clenched in rage and he spoke from between clenched teeth._

"_You and I both know that, that monster you call your son, was dealing with the vampires! You can't deny it, Prince." Rage laced every word. The older man looked at him coldly._

"_You are right I can't but he will get better. And you will never know the joys or the pains of having a child of your own. So don't judge my decisions. My word is final. You will leave tonight."_

* * *

**2000 years later**

_**Somewhere near the Canadian border**_

Ruslan looked at the now faded sketch of his lifemate. He had caressed the face so often that the lines were starting to fade. He knew one day the lines would be gone but her image would forever be branded in his mind. She was the last thing he saw before going to ground and the first thing that he saw when he woke. It had been a little over two weeks since his cousin, Ash had drawn him the picture. He always called to her to see if there was any news on his lifemate. Her answer was always the same.

"_She is still fading. I haven't seen this before. I am getting a feeling of a darkness. Like a vampire. She's being stalked. You need to find her before the unholy one does."_

Ruslan tucked the picture back in the pocket of his cloak. Right above his heart. He gave a sigh as he dropped out of the tree he was crouched in. He landed silently and blended into the shadows. He watched as a mustang convertible pulled up to the barrier surrounding the cliff. He looked out at the moon. It seemed larger and more close than he had ever seen it before. Even in the Carpathian mountains. He appreciated its cold beauty before slowly calling the two teenagers out of the car. They came with small blank smiles on their faces. He took what he needed and sent them back. They climbed into the car and sat there for a few minutes before putting the car in reverse and driving off. He had implanted the memory that they had a strict ten o'clock curfew. He watched as the red taillights disappeared down the mountains. A small noise caught his attention. His cold dark blue eyes looked to the forest. A sleek grey wolf slowly walked out of the trees, its amber eyes stared at him. They conveyed a simple message, _no harm_. He crouched down and reached out a hand. The wolf walked over and licked his hand slowly. The wolf pressed his head hard against Ruslan's palm. Images flickered in and out of Ruslan's head. He focused and entered the wolf's mind. It was a message that had been passed through many wolves. It was about four weeks old.

_A small figure ran through the trees. Long, curly brown hair bounced around her shoulders. Ruslan could smell her fear and hear her heart beat frantically. She yelled something but the words were indistinguishable from where he was. He didn't understand them, they were breathed out and quiet. Almost like a prayer. Her could feel the oily presence of the vampire. The small figure seemed to be terrified. Words filtered through his mind. _'My friends! Help protect me. Slow the creature down.' _The trees bent and shifted and Ruslan's view was broken. He moved quickly through the trees and stood next to the woman. She bent down and looked at him. Ruslan was startled out of the memory. It was his lifemate. He quickly went back in. She captured his face and looked into his eyes. Ruslan could see the Celtic heritage on her face. She had high cheekbones and pale skin. Large fear filled brown eyes lined with dark lashes looked at him_

"_Find help, Zane. Find help. I can't keep away from him till sunrise. He _will _catch me, it's only a matter of time." She looked to where the vampire was trapped in the trees and back quickly. She was breathing fast, as the vampire thrashed and screamed. Trying to reach her. "I will draw him away from the rest of the family. Please, if he is real then there must be some of the old one's left. Nonnie told me about them. They are like the vampire but… different. If you can't find them. Find the old brothers. You know what I am talking about. Look into your ancestry. It is there." With that she let him go and ran over to a tall willow tree. _'Please, keep me safe._' The tree wrapped around her, caging her from view. Ruslan took off through the trees. He stopped and howled. It was a cold and eerie sound. Conveying a simple message. _Help.

Ruslan withdrew from the wolf's mind, slowly. He stood up and looked at the wolf.

"Thank you, brother." The wolf nodded and walked towards the edge of the cliff. It let out a long warm howl. The message was clear to Ruslan. He had spent so much time as a wolf, he knew their whole language. The howl was long and lilting. He smiled.

_The old one is on his way._

* * *

_**Four weeks ago**_

Saren Cara Withwyn ran through the trees. Her senses were in overdrive as she was chased. She knew it was the evil one, the unholy one, her nonnie had taught her about. She had thought the old woman was senile and superstitious. She was twenty six years old, too old to believe in superstitious Celtic nonsense. But she had still stayed for the lessons. Day after day, since she was six years old. Nothing could stop her from going. Her nonnie had taught her about the unholy ones for years. The unholy ones and the old ones. She recalled that first lesson. She was sixteen at the time.

* * *

"_You must pay attention, Cara! The unholy one's will not hesitate to kill!" Saren had smiled at her nonnie. The old woman was wearing pale yellow gown with a white apron, a pair of slippers. She gave Saren a tap on the head with a wooden spoon._

"_You are the last of the Onykatchon's! The old one's wives. You must learn. But you ignore. No! Pay attention." Saren smiled sheepishly._

"_Nonnie, what are the Onykatchons?" The old woman smiled kindly._

"_I see you were paying attention. Very well." She sat down in her rocking chair and grabbed her knitting needles. "The Onykatchons are a long line of humans with special talents. They can talk to nature but their greatest gift. Is their ability to become an old one. Keep in mind, Cara, that only a female of the line can become an old one. Well, back to my story. This gift was given to use by the Creator. He knew that the old ones would run into trouble. He knew they would run out of wives. So he gave this gift to a family."_

"_Nonnie, was the family name Onykatchon?" The old woman smiled._

"_Yes, my dearest, Cara. It was." Her nonnie, sat in silence for a few seconds her knitting needles clicking together. "So he gave them the give of communicating with nature. Of healing it. But he warned them, this gift would come with a payment. They would have to give their daughters away. The leader of the clan, Gildas, was a greedy man. He cared not for his daughters, although he had fourteen children to his name, only four of them were his sons. He told the Creator. 'If you can see. I have lots. Take them, give me my gift in return.' The Creator was puzzled at this. In all his law, woman were to be treasured. To be loved and respected. And here this mere man was treating his daughter as if they were cattle to be traded and given away. He looked over the family with a careful eye. Three of the sons were pestering and bullying the youngest daughter, Saren, for she had accidentally spilled some water on their shoes. They hit and beat her with their fists and their words. The Creator saw how Gildas cheered them on. Their mother, Allene, stepped in to pull them off the poor girl. Gildas lashed out and hit Allene, marring her skin with a bruise. The Creator was horrified. He commanded them all to stop. He gathered up the woman and held them all in his arms. He looked at Gildas and said, 'Your name says you serve me. But I see none of that. What is worse you have taught your three sons the way you act. For this crime I am punishing you. The gift will go to your daughters, and your wife. All of them will get the gift and their daughters and sons will get the gift. But you, Gilas, and your three sons, Sloane, Teyrnon, and Perth. Will get nothing.' Gilas roared in outrage. 'You promised a gift!' The Creator rose up to his full height. 'You will get nothing!' The youngest son walked through the door and froze. 'Mumma? What is going on?' The Creator looked at the boy as Allene checked him over. 'I am here to give you, your sisters and your mother a gift.' Sawyer smiled. 'That is nice of you. My sisters and mother don't get enough pretty things.' The Creator slowly gathered up Sawyer with the rest and flew off towards his home. Leaving the greedy Gilas and his horrible sons behind. They sat on top of a mountain-" Saren waved her hand._

"_That, Carpathian mountain right, nonnie?" The old woman smiled._

"_Yes that one. Now hush and let me finish." Saren nodded and leaned forward. " They sat on top of the mountain and the Creator pulled out twelve runes. Each on a different braided metal. He called each person forward. 'Allene, for your beauty you will be the ruler of the old ones. You will sit on your throne with the Prince by your side. You will both be equal in all decision making and you will love one another forever.' He slipped the rune over her neck and she turned into a blue bird and flew off. 'Cordelia, named after a sea jewel, you will find love by the large sea stone that is set with green emerald and that speaks of the ocean. Wait and he will come for you.' He put the emerald green rune around her neck. She turned into a fish and jumped into the river and swam off. 'Doreena, the melancholy one. You shall never be sad again. He waits at the bottom of the mountain.' He slipped a bright yellow rune around her neck and she transformed into a beautiful canary and flew off. 'Evelina, your name means light and you shall meet him as soon as the sun leaves the earth.' A luminescent white rune was placed around her neck and she became a bright silver star and streaked across the dark sky. 'Ginerva, you who's name means white as foam shall meet your love at the bottom of a waterfall.' He placed a frothy white rune around her neck and she turned to a shimmering mist and floated lazily down the mountain. 'Idelisa, the bountiful, you shall find you future in the forest.' a dark green rune was hung around her neck and she turned into a beautiful doe and bounded off. 'Keelia, the slender one. You shall meet your love in your mother's court. Follow her.' A large ruby rune was slipped over her head and she twisted into the shape of cardinal and flew off after her mother. 'Lavena, the joyful one. You shall bring joy to your mother's court. And after three years he shall find you.' He slipped a light purple run over her neck and she turned into a large bubble that echoed with laughter. She floated high into the sky before following after the red and blue spots of her family. 'Mabina, the nimble one, you shall dance and he shall follow.' He slipped a brown rune over her head and she turned into a stripped tabby cat and ran off. 'Morrigan, the warrior goddess. There shall be many fights and you shall meet your match in one.' He slipped the pale blue rune over her neck and she shifted to form a spear of light and flew through the air. The Creator turned to Saren and Sawyer. One rune rested in his hand, It was a black with a glowing silver center. Saren clutched at her brother's hand. 'You take it Sawyer. I want to stay. I feel I need to stay. For the sake of my children and grandchildren. I have a feeling that my love won't come for a long time. Too long for me.' Sawyer shook his head but Saren pushed him forward. 'I'll be fine. Please take the gift. I don't want to wait a thousand years for my love. He will come and find me when it is time.' Sawyer gave one last pleading look at his sister and stepped forward. The Creator smiled at him. 'Sawyer, the boy who cuts wood. Such a plain name. But one cannot judge a person by their name. You shall be a guard of all your sisters. You shall be a Weylyn, a son of the wolf. Live side-by-side with the old ones. They will need you in time.' He slipped the pendant over Sawyer's head and Saren watched with tears as he brother turned to a black wolf. He hesitated before slowly walking towards her. He whined at her, nuzzled her hip, and whispered words of protection to her. Saren looke dint her brother's ice blue eyes and rested her hand on his head. The Creator was puzzled. 'Sawyer, I give you a gift of eternal life and you wish to stay with Saren?' Sawyer looked at the Creator and whined. His voice was rough and uneven 'She's my sister. I must protect her. The others have loves, she has no one. I won't allow for her to go back with my father.' The Creator nodded. 'As you wish. Do what you must.' Saren could see that he was pleased with Sawyer decision. Sawyer walked over and nuzzled her hip once more. 'I can't give the rune to you today, but I can live in your heart and the heart of your children. The rune will live in your heart. Always with you. Saren, who's name means moonlight. This rune is named after you.' With that Sawyer jumped at his sister and rested in her heart. Ready to protect her from the crushing grief that all the Onykatchon woman must bare." Saren smiled._

"_Am I named after the Saren in the story?" Nonnie laughed and leaned forward, her knitting needles silent. She reached over and touched right above where Saren's heart lie._

"_Yes, my dear Cara. You inherited the name. Just like you inherited your gift. And just like you inherited Sawyer. He lives in your heart, Cara. Ready to fight and protect you at all costs." Saren laughed as she touched the spot Nonnie had._

"_He's right here? Ready to protect me? No matter what?" Nonnie smiled and nodded. She touched her own heart._

"_He used to be here. But then I passed him on to your mumma, just like she passed him on to you. He will always be there. Cara. Always."_

* * *

Saren ran quickly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. The moon was bright as it came from behind some clouds. She felt renewed and pushed forward. She called to the trees around her. ''My friends! Help protect me. Slow the creature down.' She could feel the trees bending to help her. She caught sight of her half wolf dog Zane. She dropped down beside him and stared into his eyes.

"Find help, Zane. Find help. I can't keep away from him till sunrise. He will catch me, it's only a matter of time." She looked to where the vampire was trapped in the trees and back quickly. She was breathing fast, as the vampire thrashed and screamed. Trying to reach her. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears "I will draw him away from the rest of the family. Please, if he is real then there must be some of the old one's left. Nonnie told me about them. They are like the vampire but… different. If you can't find them. Find the old brothers. You know what I am talking about. Look into your ancestry. It is there." She had called to his primal instinct the wolf in him. She knew he would find help. She stood up and walked over to a tall willow tree. 'Please, keep me safe.' The willow tree wrapped around her body and she was safe within the dark cocoon. She knew the branches wouldn't keep him away for long, but she had no other choice. It was either keep him off of her for a few minutes of let him get to her family. She was the last of the Onykatchon, the wives of the old ones. She would stay alive. She couldn't let the Creator's gift die with her. She closed her eyes and she prayed to Sawyer. She could feel a tension in her chest, like someone was pulling an elastic to tight. A large black shadow floated out of her chest and looked at her. Ice blue eyes looked at her and the large black wolf sat on his haunches and howled. The howl mingled with another one from close by. Saren could hear the vampire stop trying to claw his way in. She sighed n relief and sank to her knees. The large wolf walked over and wrapped his body around her's. She touched the smooth black fur and felt comforted. Warmth seeped into her body from the wolf and she felt incredibly. Sawyer had saved her. She looked into the ice blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Sawyer. My Nonnie told me about you, and all you gave up for Saren." The wolf seemed to smile. It gave a little whine.

"Nothing was given up little sister. I chose the right path. The Weylyn will be hear soon. The vampire will try and get in once more. Do not let him scare you. With your fear he gains a power over you. I must warn you that he will make it through the cage. Do not be afraid. I will be with you." Saren was shocked at the rough voice but she didn't have time to reply as the wolf's nose touched above her head and disappeared. She could hear the crunching of the branches breaking. The opily presence of the unholy one tried to invaid her mind.

"Be afraid, little one! I am coming to get you." Saren took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Only a fool would be afraid unholy one. Just like only a fool would believe in your illusions. You may look handsome but I can still smell your rotting flesh." The cage was ripped open and the creature grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the cold air. His serrated teeth rested inches from her throat.

"Such strong words. But I can feel you shaking." The creature sounded triumphant. Saren moved away from him quickly.

"I am try not to throw up." She gagged slightly, the smell was horrid and she could see maggots crawling through his skin. The creature hissed in displeasure. His long claws dug into her writs tearing small scratches into her skin. She watched in horror as they started to bleed, the creature leaned forward and licked up the blood. She gagged again the creature licked its lips.

"So spicy." With that he brought his head down and sank his teeth deep into her writs. Saren cried out in pain and fought the wave of dizziness that swept over her. He knees buckled as the creature drank her life blood greedily.

"V-vampire." She said softly. Finally putting a name to the creature instead of just 'unholy one'. The vampire looked up at her with a blood stained face.

"I am not a vampire! I am a noble Carpathian!" He picked her up by her hair and shook her violently. "I am not a vampire!" The vampire tossed her roughly at the wood prison she had made. A large grey blur knocked the vampire away from her. She flew through the air and slammed against the tree. The branches gave way slightly for a softer landing but the wind was knocked out of her. She sat on the ground gasping for air. She looked up and a large wolf type creature started to tear the vampire apart. She fell back to the ground breathing heavily. She had lost a lot of blood and she was having trouble breathing. Two warm arms picked her up. She could feel Sawyer rising to acknowledge a kin then she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well waht did you guys think? I made up the whole Celtic Onykatchon family line. I thought it added a bit of something. Okay Saren has the ability to talk and control nature. Sawyer basically is just a call for help. He can warm her up and bring her comfort but he can under exterme circumstanses or if she is unable to protect herself. He will attack but he always goes back to her in the end. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. I have two other stories on the go right now so my updating will be kind of sparce but they are almost done so. then Dark Captive will have my full attention. I love it when I have only one story that has my attention.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, except... well you know.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Saren watched as the moon rose. A tall native woman walked over to her.

"It is beautiful, no?" Saren had to smile. She could feel Sawyer rising up to greet the round orb that seemed to hang in the sky. She looked at the woman.

"Does it call to you?" Saren asked after a few seconds. The woman smiled and nodded.

"It calls to my wolf. Just like it calls to yours." They fell into a comfortable silence, a warm lilting howl filled the still air. The woman bolted to her feet.

"We have to get back to camp. This isn't good." Saren let herself be pulled to her feet by the woman.

"What isn't good?" Saren asked quickly, the woman ignored her and rushed back to the large camp in the middle of a clearing. Saren frowned. "Rita! What's happening?" The woman put her arm around Saren's shoulder.

"It's a Carpathian." She glanced around and sighed at Saren's confused expression. "An old one." Saren dug her heels into the ground.

"That's good, isn't it?" Saren's tone was slightly confused. Rita frowned.

"This would be good if it didn't involve you. You hold Sawyer in your heart. Last of the Onykatchons! The old ones took all of them. They will take you." Rita hugged Saren. "Whether you care or not. You are a Weylyn. We protect one another." Saren smiled and looked at her hands. Her one wrist had a scar that went nearly all the way around her wrist. She rubbed it and shivered. She could still smell him and feel his teeth tear into her skin. Rita grabbed her wrist gently.

"I can promise you. This will never happen again." Rita's voice was low and held the truth, and Saren smiled and nodded. A tall blonde man ran over.

"Did you hear it?" His voice was anxious. Rita nodded. "How long?"

Rita shrugged.

"I'd say a few hours." Her tone was filled with worry. "Jack, I want you and Sevy to take Saren and go. She can't be here. The Carpathian would take her, and I don't want to risk loosing her or Sawyer. We have to keep her safe." Rita's eyes filled with tears. "I knew your great grandma, Saren. She was taken by a Carpathian. We found her body only a week later. She had gone insane and killed herself. I want to protect you, Saren." Saren nodded at the older woman. She looked around.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt. Please, don't fight him. If what Nonnie said was true. He will be incredibly strong. I don't want any deaths on my conscience." Her tone was pleading and Rita hugged her tightly.

"I promise. Now go my sister. Let Jack and Sevy take you somewhere safe." She pushed Saren away and Jack grabbed her hand.

"We must hurry." His tone was urgent and Saren followed behind him. She watched the people rush around the camp that had been her home for the past four weeks. People were shouting orders and others were running around spreading messages. Saren felt guilty that all of this was caused by her being there. Jack tugged on her hand. "Stop feeling guilty. We are sworn to protect the Onykatchons. We will protect you with our lives if we have too." Saren jerked to a stop.

"I don't want anyone dying. I would rather throw myself back to that demented vampire creature than let any one die for me." She said, her voice quiet and deadly. Jack sighed.

"I'm not saying anyone will." He said with a frown. Saren took one last look at the camp.

"Will we see them again?" Her question was quiet. Jack smiled at her worried tone.

"I'm positive we will." Was his short reply. Saren frowned but let herself be lead away. They met up with Sevy a few minutes later. Saren spotted her sitting in a tree. Jack gave a sigh of relief as his mate descended to the ground.

"Where have you been?" He asked worry lacing every word. Sevy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"I've been waiting for you guys. Took your sweet time. Decide to have a quickie in the bushes?" She gave them a lecherous grin. Saren laughed despite her worry.

"_He_ wanted to but I said I would rather face a flock of vampires then make you angry." Sevy laughed, mock growled and Jack groaned.

"We need to get her to a safe place where she can hang out for a few days." He said impatiently and Sevy shrugged.

"Uhhhh, I didn't hear Rita shouting that out." Said Sevy sarcastically. Saren smiled at the little blonde haired woman and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't care but we have to go."

* * *

Ruslan looked down the steep cliff. The wind had brought him the scent of werewolves. A large clan of them in the woods. There was no scent of his lifemate or any human for that matter. He looked down the cliff once more and stepped off. Darkness seemed to swallow him whole but he smirked. Yes, the darkness was consuming him. Just a lot slower than he had expected. He had been on this earth for more than twenty-five hundred years. He had seem much, lost even more. He had watched his brothers, one-by-one turn into the thing he hunted. Now his lifemate, his savior, was being hunted by the most evil creature on earth, the vampire. The beast rose up sharply at the thought, he pushed it down quickly. There was no need for him to deal with that while he was hunting the vampire. He landed at the bottom of the cliff softly, he rose from his crouched position. He could smell the creature on the wind. The smell of rotting flesh and a putrid evil. He walked slowly through the trees. He could clearly smell the werewolves now, he picked up his pace and sprinted towards the source. He ran for a few more minutes, and could finally see the edge of their camp. He stopped running and slid gracefully into the clearing. A tall native woman walked over with a frown.

"What do you want, Carpathian?" She asked, her tone seemed frustrated and agitated. He could only guess that they had smelt the vampire as well. He stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"I have received a message that a vampire was terrorizing a human. Have you heard anything, werewolf?" The woman glared at him.

"The message was sent four weeks ago. I am sure the… _human_ has no need for you. They are either dead, or a vampire's play toy." She replied in clipped syllables. Ruslan smirked at her tone. She was severely agitated now.

"I have responded to a message. So, where is the human, werewolf. I know you must have heard the call for help." His reply was cold and hard. He could see her shiver. She seemed to be searching for an answer.

"We responded… we found the vampire… but there was no human." She said after a few minutes of silence. Ruslan glared at her coldly.

"There must have been a human. A woman." His tone was icy but the woman shrugged, she glanced around nervously. She frowned in one particular direction and paused. She seemed to sniff the air before turning to him.

"No, human. No, human woman either." Her tone was firm and signaled the end of the conversation. Ruslan glared at her but she ignored him and looked around once more.

* * *

Rita rubbed her arm gently. Something wasn't right. She could smell the vampire on the wind. The creature was heading straight for where Jack and Sevy had took Saren. She could feel a fluttering at the edge of her mind. She turned to the tall, dark stranger with narrowed eyes.

"Stay out of my head!" The words were spit out. The man shrugged and smirked at her. He had cold dark blue eyes and broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He had lean legs, and dark black hair pulled back with a piece of raw hide. She could feel the coldness radiating off of him. He seemed all sharp edges even his eyes were piercing. She turned back to the west and frowned. Something definitely wasn't right. Her wolf rose up suddenly and demanded release. She fought it down impatiently. It rose up again, more fiercely then the first time. The change came on her fast and she was pushed back into her small comforting space with in her own body.

* * *

Ruslan stood still as he watched the wolf tear out of the woman's body. Skin tore and bones cracked. The wolf spared him no glance but turned immediately to the west where the woman had been staring at intently a few minutes before. The wolf let out a long howl and several more burst out from the trees. They stopped for a few seconds and then all ran west. Ruslan paused and listened for a few moments. Over their pounding feet he could hear the sound of a fight. Vampire screams and werewolf snarls filled his head. A loud piercing scream caught his attention.

"No, human? She has got to be kidding me." He took off after the group of werewolves. It didn't take him long to reach the pack. The lead wolf barked some commands and the group split up and seemed to be circling around the fight. Ruslan rushed forward and the lead werewolf snapped at him. He snarled at it and it stared at him with raised hackles. Large amber eyes narrowed at him and Ruslan crouched down into a defensive position. Both looked at one another with narrowed eyes. A scream caught both their attentions.

"_Rita_!?" Ruslan paused and the lead wolf let out an enraged growl and took off.

* * *

Saren and Sevy were safely hidden in a cave. Saren looked around the dark area and sighed. Sevy frowned,

"Are you okay?" The question was asked as if normally. Saren rolled her eyes and rubbed her wrist.

"I still have nightmares. That he will come back to get me. He's always there in the shadows. Waiting." Saren's response was quiet and Sevy patted her hand gently.

"I don't think he will be coming back, Saren." Sevy replied gently but Saren shook her head.

"He has been hunting me for months. He won't just… give up." Saren stiffened. She could fell him. It was like the dozen times before that he had stalked her. Sevy stiffened a few moments later and looked at the entrance of the cave. A tall figure stood there, his serrated teeth flashed in the moonlight, and his stench filled the cave.

"Right you are, sweet heart. I will never, ever give you up." His voice was cold and jagged. Sevy's wolf tore out of her body and the white wolf launched at the vampire. Saren watched in horror as the two started to fight. She screamed but bit the sound off mid way. She held her tongue and when the wolf pushed the vampire against the cave wall Saren ran out into the biting cold air. She sat outside listening to the snarls and the growls as the two creatures fought, she could barely hear them over her own sobs and the beating of her heart. Jack had said he would be back in half an hour and no later. Saren sobbed again. She really didn't want Jack to come back to see her running like a scared rabbit and Sevy fighting for her life. Saren's attention was brought back to the fight as the vampire pulled Sevy out of the cave and tossed her against a tree. Sevy's wolf whimpered in pain and tried to stand. The vampire walked over and put his foot on her throat.

"Its time for you to die, you mangy mutt." Saren took three steps and launched herself at the vampire. She knocked him off his feet and sent he landed against the ground hard. Saren bolted to her feet quickly and backed off quickly.

"Now, now, princess. That wasn't very nice." The vampire said as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak. "Not nice at all." Saren looked around. She tried to focus, to call to the trees but the vampire was over to her in an instant. He grabbed her arm tightly. She let out a small whimper of pain as his claws dug into her skin. "Ah ah uh. No calling for help this time, little bird." Saren tugged against his hand but it was like steel wrapping around her upper arm. Her arms started to bleed as his claws pierced her skin. She shuddered. It was like it was happening all over again.

"Let me go!" The vampire licked at the blood, and she shuddered violently. She tugged against him again. "Please! Just let me go!" The vampire struck her across the face and Saren sagged to the ground. Her right hand on her cheek.

"I have looked for you for a long time, Princess. I am _not _going to let you go!" Saren glared at him and kicked out at his legs. He jumped into the air dragging her with him. They rose farther into the air and the vampire took off towards the mountains. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Saren pushed against his chest with a gag. He gave her a firm shake. Saren looked out into the night sky for a fraction of a second. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"_Rita_!?" Her voice echoed through the air and the vampire quickly latched his teeth onto her throat. Her scream was cut off and Saren gave a weak whimper before she became dizzy. She was slightly aware of something like acid burning into her back. She couldn't gather enough energy to care, let alone react to the pain. Her thoughts drifted to Sevy, who lay bleeding on the forest floor. And the to Nonnie, who had taught her about the unholy ones. About their acidic blood.

* * *

"_My, Cara. You are seventeen years old today. I am proud of you. But you have much to learn. You have learned so much but I have a life time of knowledge to give you. And that, Cara. Takes time." Her grandmother's eyes twinkled merrily as she looked at her grandchild. Saren smiled. Her grandmother was wearing a light blue dress and a crisp white apron. Her, now silver hair, was made into two braids wrapped around her head like a crown._

"_For my birthday. Tell me something about the unholy ones please. I feel that I need to learn." Her Nonnie gave her a pained smile._

"_I know far to much about those creatures, Cara. More than anyone should know." Saren smiled at her Nonnie. Her grandmother took off her beaded bracelet she always wore on her left wrist. She walked over and showed Saren her wrist. Ugly scars went around her wrist. They seemed to be teeth marks and several strange burn lines. Saren frowned As she looked at the old scars._

"_Nonnie? What happened?" The old woman gave her a little smile._

"_I wasn't careful, Cara. The unholy one found me as I was using my power. He had hid in the trees near a burned out piece of forest. I would go there under the moon to coax the seeds to grow again. He caught me and pinned me to the ground. He told me that I would die if I screamed. I thought he was just an insane person. Someone who you should listen to until you have a chance of escaping." Nonnie retied the bracelet back on. She sighed. "I was quiet and I was meek. Until he bite me wrist. Unholy one's have teeth like a saw. They cut and they tear. I could feel him sucking my blood. So I prayed on the Creator and on Sawyer. There was a feeling like a rubber band was being stretched too tightly in my chest. A black shadow jumped out. It was a magnificent black wolf with ice blue eyes. I will never forget those eyes. They held love, understanding, and protection. This wolf howled and it startled the undead one. He leaped for the wolf but passed right through him. I remember what happened next less clearly because I had lost a lot of blood. The wolf wrapped his body around mine and talked to me quietly." Nonnie held up her hand._

"_I shall not tell you what it was, Cara. I cannot. You must experience it for yourself." Saren nodded gravely and focused on her nonnie once more. "As I was saying. The wolf spoke to me gently and quietly while it licked my wrist. I was dizzy and everything was fuzzy. But I remember a large wolf standing on two legs bursting into the clearing. Then a sudden pain in my wrist. I remember what the pain was from though, Cara. The pain was from the vampire's blood. It is highly acidic. It seems to destroy every living thing it touches. I remember how the forest screamed after the wolf tore the unholy one to pieces. There was a fire and I went unconscious." Saren sighed._

"_So unholy one's blood is highly acidic and the only way to kill them is to tear them apart and burn the pieces?" Nonnie laughed._

"_Not exactly. You must extract the heart and burn that. Then burn the body. Never forget Cara. The unholy ones live off of blood, like a parasite. They are a parasite. And if you ever get trapped in a situation with one. Pray to the Creator and call on Sawyer. Because you have no chance in fighting them. They are too strong and they will kill you. Some of them will tell you that you will become their bride. Cara…" Her nonnie looked at her sadly. "If that ever happens…" She pulled out a simple blade with wolf carvings on the handle. On both sides of the blade, right above where the handle rested, two intricate Celtic crosses lay. _

"_Take this knife and stab yourself in the heart." Nonnie touched the spot. "Right here where Sawyer lives. Becoming a bride is worse than death. My mother was taken and the vampire wanted to force her. She went insane with the pressure and killed herself with that knife. I remember finding her body in a clearing not far from here. There were burn marks on her mouth and down her throat. The unholy one tried to make her drink his blood. I have heard that it takes three exchanges for it to work. Both for the unholy one and the old one." Saren gave the blade a look over._

"_I promise to carry it wherever I go." Nonnie smiled with a nod._

"_My mother told me about the knife. The blade is blessed to provide you with evidence of what happened when you meet the Creator. Before my mother died, I gave it back to her. She asked me to give it to her for luck and she killed herself. I can only pray to the Creator that he will look after her soul." Saren hugged her nonnie tightly._

"_I promise to use it if the time comes." Nonnie smiled._

"_And I will pray that you will never have too."_

* * *

"You will become my bride, my little rose. You will live forever at my side. If not, I will kill your entire family." With these words Saren forced her sluggish body to move. She had promised to carry the blade wherever she went and she had never broken that promise. Her hands felt like they weighed eighty pounds but she reached her back pocket. She grabbed hold of the knife tightly and let her arm drop back down. She forced it once more to raise and she looked at vampire. He was focused on the distant mountain. Saren brought the knife down in a slashing motion and slit the vampire's throat. The blood smeared on her hand and started to burn. The vampire screamed in pain and dropped her. She fell thought the cold air and smiled through her pain.

"I will never be your bride." The words were faint and she twisted slightly. 'Help, my friends. I am falling.' She watched as the trees shifted their branches. She watched for a few seconds more before closing her eyes. She landed on a soft cushion of pine boughs. They bent with the force of her fall and then slowly slid her to the ground. Saren sat down heavily and touched her neck gently. It was swollen but had stopped bleeding. She looked at her hand and rested it in the dirt. 'Clean the wound, my friends.' The dirt rose over her hand and a soothing sensation replaced the burning pain. She sighed and the dirt retreated. Her hand was still red with burn marks but the blood was gone. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. The stars danced across the sky and Saren smiled serenely. She would rather die before the stars and the Creator than to die and be reborn into a monster. She sighed once more and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ruslan sprinted to the place where the scream had came from. The large grey lead wolf rushed over to a small white wolf. Ruslan looked around. The vampire had taken the woman and took to the skies. He went to take off after them when the tall woman from before put her hand on his shoulder.

"My friend. She is seriously hurt. Please help her." Ruslan growled at her, her eyes were wide with worry.

"I know where he will be taking her. Just please! My friend is dying." Ruslan looked over at the white wolf. She had managed to shift back to a small blonde haired woman. She was torn up and she had a broken leg. Ruslan let out a frustrated breath and walked over. She gave him a mistrustful look but nodded at him, giving him unspoken permission to do what he had to. He shred his body quickly and entered her's. The damage was not severe but there was a lot of it. She had lost a lot of blood and one of her lungs had collapsed. He quickly repaired the more severe damage like her lung and them moved onto her flesh wounds. He did a quick check to see if everything was working and then he moved back to his own body. The tall woman quickly handed the other woman a blanket. Ruslan scoffed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Now I have wasted to much time already. I have to track them down." The tall woman opened her mouth but the blonde one held up her hand.

"My name is Sevy. I was with Saren. She has a blessed knife in her back pocket. I will bet my life on the fact that she has used it." Sevy looked around slowly. "Look for her trail. I want her found. But if you get the chance. Kill that mother fucker." Ruslan gave her a wry smile before taking off into the air. He scanned the skies carefully. He caught their trail and took off quickly. _That could be your lifemate in his arms. I wonder if he has drained her of blood yet. _The cold voice ran through his head. The beast was talking to him. Luring him. _If you were him… I bet she would be an empty carcass by now. Just think of all that rich blood_. Ruslan shook his head somberly.

"She is my lifemate. I would never hurt her." The voice laughed and Ruslan shut it out. The trail suddenly split up, Ruslan could smell blood, both her's and the vampire's. Her trail fell out of the sky and the vampire's veered off to the left. He dropped down slowly. There was one thing he knew. A vampire _never_ gave up a victim.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Hopefully an update will be coming your way. But remember the more lovely reviews I get the faster I work! lol Nah I love you all for sticking with the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Well sorry abou the long wait before I updated. But I have been incrediable busy. Also please excuse me if ther happens to ba a large amount of spelling erors. My word program was deleted off of my computer. nad I have no spell check. I am looking for it though so don't worry!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Saren woke up to the smell of bacon and the sun shining down on her face. She sat up and a wave of dizziness washed over her. She swayed slightly and opened her eyes. She was in a one room house. It had the barest furnishings, only the one's some one needed to survive. A large man with wavy silver hair pulled back to the nape of his neck with a rawhide strap, was cooking at a stove.

"Wh-where am I?" Saren voice croaked and her throat burned. The man looked at her and she was surprised. Her nonnie's eyes were staring back at her from beneath grey aristocratic eyebrows.

"Ahhh, so my great niece awakes." Saren frowned.

"Niece? What is going on?" She winced at the pain in her throat and reached up and touched her throat gently. She winced at the contact. She could feel the edges of the wound. The large man frowned and walked over to her with a large mug. She took it warily.

"It's a tea. Perfectly safe. It will help with the pain. Mighty fine bite wound you have there. Didn't happen to escape a vampire now did you?" Saren shrugged and took a sip of the tea and felt an instant ease on the pain.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" The man shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just that a vampire has been lurking around here all night and refuses to go away even through he can't cross the enchanted barrier I put it up after finding you. Seemed you fell right out of the sky." Saren drank in the last of the tea and set the mug on the chair beside the bed. The man was back at the stove. She stood up and walked over to see what he was doing.

"I did." He looked at her with a smile.

"What was that?" Saren shrugged.

"I did fall out of the sky." The man laughed heartily.

"I know. Just as I know you were kidnapped from my sister's house by a vampire and then the Weylyn rescued you." Saren frowned at him. "I heard Sawyer as well you know." She frowned.

"You're Nonnie's twin." The man smiled again and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes. I am. Tobias, at your service." Saren giggled slightly as he gave her a low bow and looked over at the stove. The smell of bacon washed over her and her stomach growled. Tobias chuckled and pushed her slightly in the direction of the table. She sat down and he set a plate with eggs and bacon in front of her. He put down a few pieces of toast and grabbed himself a plate. They ate in silence and Saren took this time to look at him. He looked so much like her Nonnie.

"You look just like her." Saren's attention is snapped back to the present.

"Huh?" The old man chuckles.

"You look just like Saren." She frowns.

"How do you know?" Tobias waves her question away.

"She comes back. Every few generations, to wait for her love. And you are Saren. You might not have her memories but you are her. She always looks the same. No matter what year she comes back in, she never changes." Saren looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, right." He smirked.

"You even sound the same. My grandmother looked just like you. She even had that same birthmark on her back. Right where her heart is." Saren's hand twitched to touch the mark.

"Two opposite crescent moons on either side of a full moon." He shrugged. "Rita is probably looking for you." Saren frowned at him.

"How do you know about them?" He shrugged and grabbed her plate.

"I like to keep track of my packs." Saren raised and eyebrow questioningly. He sighed. "You know quite a bit but not all. Coventina and I are twins. She got Sawyer. I got to be a Weylyn. It does that. The last born males of the Onykatchon line are Weylyn. It is their job to protect Saren. Which in this case, is you." Saren frowned and sighed.

"I have so much to learn, I just don't have the time." Tobias chuckled and patted her back gently.

"There is much to learn but you have all the time in the world. Coventina told you about the Unholy one's, Vampires. She taught you about the Old one's, Carpathians. She taught you about how the old ones can become the unholy ones. She probably skipped over your heritage and all about the Onykatchon line. So like her." Tobias smiled and walked to a large chest and pulled out a small pair of moccasins. "Put these on, we have far to walk." Saren caught them and pulled them on. They were a perfect fit and she looked up just as Tobias threw her some leather leggings and a formfitting leather top. Both were hard but easy to bend. He pointed to a small door.

"You can change there. We need you to look different. The leather will stop most blades." Saren shrugged and did as she was told. She walked out of the small room wearing the soft leather. She smiled at the feel of it. It was like a second skin. Tobias smiled at her.

"Perfect now let's get going." He froze for a second before tossing her a silver necklace. It was black and silver in the shape of her birthmark. She gasped.

"The Creator's gift!" She gasped as she looked at the glowing necklace. Tobias smiled.

"The one and only." He patted her shoulder and helped put it on.

"But where did you find it?" She touched the cool stones gently, then set the necklace down where it sat between her breasts. Tobias tightened it some so it moved closer to her neck.

"A magician never revels his secrets." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and handed her a sword that looked like it matched her blessed blade. "It does match the knife. They were a set. Once, a long time ago. I am happy that they are finally able to be reunited." She strapped the sword around her waist and drew it carefully.

"Nonnie taught me some sword play. The basics. That's about it though." She looked at her Uncle and he smiled.

"The basics are better than nothing. We better get going. We have a long way to go and its already in the afternoon. I have no wish to be caught outside the protective areas with the vampire." He opened the door and Evanglaine stepped out into the sunlight. She raised her hand to block the sun from her eyes and looked around.

"He was here till sunrise wasn't he?" Her questions was asked quietly but Tobias nodded.

"Sat out there raging. The trees are damaged, the earth lost everything good within it. It has been corrupted from his blood." He sighed and Saren bit her lip gently.

"Can I fix it? I mean it's my fault. I slashed his throat, that's why he was bleeding." She frowned slightly but tobias shook his head.

"No. You have to get somewhere safe. The trees will regrow and the earth will take away the toxins. Time will heal it." He slowly walked past the trees and bekoned Saren to follow. They walked through the forest and Saren tried to shut out the groaning of the trees. They were in pain and she felt every wound as if it was her own. She bit her lip harder.

"Please, Tobias. They are in agony." She could feel tears creeping into her eyes and Tobias sighed.

"I will let you heal one. The one in the most pain but we really have to hurry, Saren. We might not have enough sunlight to make it to the pack. They are on the move." He gave her a small smile. "Saren could never let something be in pain if she could help it. You are her through and through. I am glad, this world needs a little more love." Saren smiled at him and walked past the trees till she came to one with deep slashes that nearly reached the heart of the tree. She could see where the vampire blood ate through the bark and into the center. The tree barely groaned. Saren rested her hands on an area unmarked by the vampire. She let the healing chant fill her head till it poured out of her mouth in a song.

"_From Earth to roots, from roots to leaves. Leaves reach up to the Sun that hangs in the sky. From the Sun to leaves, from leaves to roots, from roots to Earth. A circle remains unbroken and whole. From the Earth to the Sun in an unbroken chain. From these mortal eyes I see, something that remains whole. A circle filled in completly_. _To be healed whole and to finish the cycle till it must depart. From Earth to Sun and back again_." The song died out and she opened her eyes. The trees around her sighed in relief and rustled their leaves. She smiled as she caressed the healed tree gently. Tobias touched her shoulder gently.

"You did a great job but we must hurry." He looked at the sun as it slolwy sank towards the horizon. Saren gave a small nod and followed after him. The continued on their way before Tobias skidded to a stop. He instantly turned left and started running. Saren followed quickly.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" She forced herself to catch up to him and run side-by-side with him.

"The Carpathian woke up. I see no reason for him to wake up this far from the sunset but he is pissed and I don't want to get caught in that storm. A close to turning Carpathian on a rampage isn't a good thing Cara. We have to alter our course. It will take several more hours but I don't want to risk it." He looked at her with a worried frown as she slid to a stop.

"No. We are going the quickest way. If we pass the old one, so be it. But that vampire won't want to attack if he is close by. We keep going in that direction, or not at all." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Tobias sighed and rubbed his forhead. Dark clouds covered the sky and lightening flashed.

"You don't understand. A Carpathian on the war path is extremely dangerous. A wrong move and you could die." He was pleading with her and she was getting frustrated.

"We could go the other way and the vampire would find us! He would rip your throat out and then take me! I think, Uncle, that I would suffer more at the hands of the vampire than the Carpathian. We go that way." She straightened her back and power seemed to radiate off of her. Tobias shook his head with a frown.

"I can't be too sure. He is an ancient, if he turns while we are there, we are dead. There is no fancy talk, no playing, he _will_ kill us both." He frowned at her from beneath his grey hair but Saren refused to back down.

"Then we will die either way but I want to take the path where there is a chance we will live!" She planted her hands on her hips. "The sun is close to setting and I want to get out of here. You go your way and I will go mine!" She whirled around and started jogging the other way. Her sword tapped against her leg in a steady beat.

"Saren! Wait!" She slowed her jog to let him catch up. He sighed. "You go that way, okay. Keep heading west no matter what. I will head off the Carpathian. I will do everything in my power to make sure he knows nothing about you or where you have gone. Rita should be waiting for you at the pass between the two mountains." He kissed her forehead gently. "Stay safe." He turend to go but Saren wrapped her arms around him tightly, stopping him.

"I will if you will." She reseased him slowly then turned to run west. She refused to look back but she could feel the ripple of power as he changed. A grey blur ran past her, and she continued on with her head held high.

* * *

Ruslan woke before the sunset with rage boiling in his veins. The emotion was strong enough to wake him from the deep sleep of his people. His lifemate was in pain and he wanted to tear apart the person who was causing it. He burst from the ground and the sun burned his eyes. He called to the clouds and they covered the sun quickly, blocking the rays from reaching him. As quickly as the emotion was there it vanished. His skin prickled with the knoledge that the sun was behind the clouds. Ruslan sat in the cool shade of the trees thinking for reasons behind the sudden emotion. He came to the conclusion that he was feeling the strong emotion of someone else. He was an ancient, he no longer had the ability to feel. He had not had that ability since he was two centuries old.

_Ruslan? Sorry to wake you but it's about your lifemate, I figured out why I can't get a read on her. _Ash's soft voice floated through his head. He stiffened at her declaration, perhaps she could help him find where his lifemate was. He prowled among the trees silently, he coloud no longer hear their tortured screams.

_It is no problem, cousin. I was already awake_. He could feel her puzzlement.

_But it is-_

_Two hours and five minutes till the sun sets fully. I know. Tell me what you have found. _He waited for a few moments. He could feel Ash conversing with Dominic, he could feel their love for one another and it helped sustain him. His hunger bit at him sharply. He needed to feed.

_Oh, I understand. I finally figured it out, your lifemate is an Onykatchon._ Ruslan frowned and climbed up a fallen tree slowly. His balance perfect and his footfall unhurried.

_The Onykatchons died out a thousand years ago. It died out when the last Saren died. That is where we lost track of the pen-_ Ash interuppted him quickly.

_The pendant I know. But it turns out that the pendant wasn't lost. Neither was the last Saren. She had a twin sister born a few minutes after her. She became the true 'Saren'. She lived and had a daughter. I traced the line down to Saren Cara Withwyn. She is the last of the line. I would have never figured it out if she hadn't put the pendant on. _Ruslan jumped down from the tree trunk and landed on his feet gracefully.

_So my lifemate is the decendant of the most powerful mortal of all time?_ He could feel the subtle ripple of power as a werewolf rushed towards him.

_No, your lifemate isn't just a decendant of Saren. She is Saren. She truly is the most powerful mortal of all time. This is amazing Ruslan. We had all thought that line had died out. No wonder this vamp won't leave her alone. If she falls into their hands we could be wiped from this world as of yesterday._ Ruslan sighed as he tried to decifer her last line.

_As of yesterday? But that makes absolutly no sense. Today is here and we weren't 'wiped out' yesterday because we are all still here today. _Ash laughed and he could feel his path to Dominic open.

_It's just an expression. It's not to be taken seriously. Just ignore Ash. She's been watching too much television._ Ruslan gave a nod even though the other man could not see him. _Mikhail wants her back here. So I say, if you have to drag her, kicking and screaming, do so. She will eventually forgive you. She is, after all, your lifemate._ Ash quickly slammed a barrier between Dominic and Ruslan.

_If you do that Ruslan. I will kick your ass half way to Sunday. I will personally hide her from you! I don't care if she is your lifemate and I will make sure you never forget why I did so._ And _I will not let you be the godfather to my child. _Dominic chuckled.

_Our child, Ash. We both made it. _Ruslan could feel Ash's indignition.

_It's my baby now, you lunk head! _You _put that horrid idea into his head and he will do it you know!? He has barely escaped from the cave. It's probably foreplay to him! Why not give him a loincloth and bone so he can bash her head in as well. I am at least happy he has evolved enough to talk! If he started grunting like a caveman, I would tear my hair out! _Ruslan shut the conversation path and let the two talk it out. A grey wolf charged past, nearly plowing him over in the process. It whirled around and glared at him. It shifted slowly until a tall broad shouldered man with grey hair stood glaring at him.

"You, wolf. Why are you glaring at me?" He held his back straight and looked at the wolf from out of cold dark blue eyes.

"Because. There is a vampire terrorizing my packs and you refuse to do anything about it." The man leaned against a tree with a pose that seemed relaxed but he could see the tension in his muscles.

"I am trying to find the vampire. Do not take your agression out on me, wolf. You won't like the consequences." He gave a low warning growl to show his meaning. The man laughed suddenly at ease.

"The name's Tobias. You are?" He glanced around. "Never mind that. Well we should hunt that vampire." Ruslan didn't move from his position and he fixed his unblinking stare on the other man.

"I gave my word to a white wolf named Sevy, that I would find her friend. The vampire apparently kidnapped her. Now will you help me find this friend of her's? She seemed quite worried." Tobias narrowed his eyes.

"I think if we are to find her, we must find the vampire first." Ruslan noted how the man's posture changed. He tensed as if waiting for something.

"We still have two hours before the sun sets. We have time to find her." Ruslan raised and eyebrow.

"Two hours to find the vampire's lair and kill him there." Tobias shot back quickly. If Ruslan was amused it didn't show.

"You are stalling old man. What is it you are hiding from me?" Ruslan's voice was cold and harsh. the man smirked.

"Nothing. I jsut thought we should hunt the vampire before it does anymore damage to the trees. Can't you hear them screaming. the sounds are everywhere. Wherever he touchs, the trees cry out in pain. Can't you hear it!" His voice had risen loudly. Ruslan spread out his sense and could detect no sound from the trees. he listened for a few moments before the soft whispering reached him. It grew louder_. Welcome home. Welcome back. Sister stay. Sister talk. Welcome home. Welcome back. Sister welcome back._ Ruslan smiled coldly.

"The trees certainly are happy." He raised and eyebrow as the man crouched down.

"You will not touch her!" His features sharpened to a wolf like appearance. His voice was a growl. Ruslan swept out his arms.

"Stop me then. Tell me that you don't want her safe. Tell me that I can't protect her." he could feel the beast rise up sharp and fast. His fangs lengthened as he looked at the man. The man let out a low growl as the sun sank below the mountains.

"Only the Weylyn can protect her! She is too special for a mere Carpathian!?" The man took a threatening step forward. Ruslan remained unmoved and he slowly bared his teeth.

"It seems you have lost sight of what you must do, weylyn. The children of the moon were to protect the decendants of Saren until she could find her mate. Not keep her from him." The other man snarled and bared his teeth.

"You don't deserve her! You will use her for your own gain!" Tobias crouched down further.

"Of course I will! She is my lifemate! She will gain from the arrangment as well!" Ruslan let out a low hiss. "Do not question my abilities as a lifemate, wolf." Tobias let out a bark of laughter.

"She is not your lifemate, old one. Not yet." Tobias embraced the change and a large dangerous looking wolf took his place. Ruslan let out a cold chuckle.

"Think you can beat me to her, wolf? Think again."

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? Please tel me I love hearing from you!


	4. Chapter 4

Well now I just feel awful! I left you guys hanging for so long and I feel just terrible about it! but I hope this tides you over while I work through this nasty slump I am currently in.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Saren ran through the trees and smiled as they whispered their greetings. She was close enough to the mountain path that she could hear the sounds of the wolf pack and the howling of the mountain wind. The trees bent down their branches so that their leaves slowly caressed her face as she jogged past. There was no power from the air around her and she frowned.

Werewolves gave off a distinct wave of power when one neared them. Not very many people noticed this but it's absence was enough to make Saren uneasy. She slowed down till she crept through the trees slowly. The air seemed to have stilled and it was if the forest was holding its breath. A faint fluttering in the trees above her made her pause. _'Run sister! Run far away! He is travelling through the earth to reach you. The sun has nearly set, he is trying to take you! Sister! RUN!' _At that Saren burst into action, the trees seemed to draw back from her as she ran giving her more room to run. Her heart pounded and her breath came in short gasps. She didn't know if Rita had made it to the pass and she didn't know where the Carpathian and her uncle were. She was alone, and had to protect herself. The trees whispered to her. _'Not alone. We are here. We will protect you, sister. You are not alone, never alone.' _Saren could feel the sun as it sank below the horrizon. She felt the power of the vampire as it burst through the ground and started towards her. She could feel her muscles protest against the running and she pushed herself till she felt she would break. Her speed seemed to do nothing as the vampire landed in front of her with an evil smile.

"Hello, little bird. That wasn't very nice of you last night. A blessed blade. Tsk, tsk." He opened his arms as if to catch her but Saren veered to the right. Her heart beat twice and he was in front of her again. "Do not continue with this, sweetheart. I will always win." Saren twirled around once more and focused on running away. She knew the vampire would play this game for hours. He was a cat and she was the poor trapped mouse. The trees frantically whispered at her. _'Left. Turn left. A cave. A cave in the ground. It offers protection. Turn left!' _Saren knew better than to ignore the frantically whispered words, she twisted her protesting body so she moved in the direction the trees were whispering_. 'Yes! There! On the ground. Jump. Jump!' _Saren could see the small opening the trees were whispering about and she took one more step and jumped into it. She could see the roots open up to let her past, then she was falling. Roots pushed through the walls and created a net that she could land on. Saren whispered her thanks as the roots slowly lowered her to the ground of a small cavern. It seemed to rest under a large tree. The roots had moved so much in their time that it had created a roundish hollow. Saren looked up and watched as the roots swirled around the opening of the hole and blocked the vampire out. Saren sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She trusted the tree roots around her but she didn't trust the walls so she sat in the middle of the dark hole. Her eyes closed and she could feel the tightening in her chest.

"Hello, Sawyer." She smiled as a wet nose pressed into her hand.

"Little sister. The trees love you so. They would protect you with their lives." The large black wolf curled its body around hers. Filling her with warmth and love. His ice blue eyes were warm and loving.

"I guess news travels fast." She sighed and touched the soft fur gently, seeking comfort. "Is my uncle alright?" She could feel the waves of reassurance come off of Sawyer and pass through her whole body. There was a fluttering at the edge of her mind.

_He is fine. We are on our way. Where are you?_ The words were spoken with an unknown velvety voice that sent shivers down her body. She could feel the power that the voice held. A power that could easily bend and break her mind with only a few words. She shivered with fear.

"I'm underground." The words were whispered through trembling lips. She felt cold.

_You are in shock. How far underground? Open your eyes and let me see. _It was an unwavering command that had Saren bristling with anger. She wasn't some disobedient pup to be ordered about. Sawyer's chest rumbled with a deep growl. Saren opened her eyes slowly and touch his head gently, trying to sooth the large wolf, but her own hands trembled with anger and fear. _I said open your eyes._

"My eyes are open, you idiot!" Saren gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. "Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away." A sharp screeching sound made her cover her ears with her hands. The vampire had discovered where she had hidden. Sawyer's chest rumbled with a deep growl.

"I cannot protect you from a physical attack, Saren. I can only regain my true form when you find your lifemate." As rough and uneven the voice was, it comforted her immensely. "I do not think the trees will let anything through." Saren's grip tightened slightly on Sawyer's fur. Trying to search for at least some calm as the vampire tried to tear through the roots protecting her.

"You cannot hide forever, princess!" The dark oily presence tried to push its way into her mind. Sawyer growled low in his throat, the whole cave filled with the sound. The vibrations moved through Saren's body gently filling her with love, reassurance and protection, but the vampire could not fight off such a direct attack to his mind. The presence disappeared and Sawyer fell silent.

_Are you okay?_ The voice was back and Saren shivered with fear as the vampire tore through the earth. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, as if trying to escape from her chest.

"No, I'm not. There's a vampire after me and I have no way to protect myself!" She breathing became strained with panic and even the warm body of Sawyer did nothing to keep her calm.

"That is it, princess, fear me. I will get you, pet, make no mistakes." The voice was muffled but she could feel it in her bones. The trees were groaning with the effort of keeping the vampire at bay. Giving her time. But she had nowhere to run too.

_It is okay. Breathe. Listen to my heart beat and the way the air moves through my lungs. Listen and calm down._ The voice caressed the edges of her mind and she closed her eyes and listened, even from far away she could hear the air escaping his lungs and the steady beat of his heart. Her heart slowed and her breathing became more even. _That is it,_ o jelä sielamak. _Keep breathing and I will find you. He won't hurt you. I won't let him._

"Hurry. The trees are using too much energy and they won't hold much longer. I can't be put into his grasp again. Please! I don't want to have him in my head anymore." The words were whispered and Saren sat down and Sawyer gave a low rumble deep in his chest to calm her.

"The old one will protect you, little sister." Sawyer wrapped around her body tighter. She shivered and her teeth chattered. Sawyer's warmth did little to get rid of the bone chilling cold. Her breath came out in little clouds.

_What is wrong? You are freezing. I feel it too. Will you let me help?_ The voice was back and it soothed some of Saren's tension.

"I don't think you can. He's doing it. Trying to scare me out." The words were whispered between chattering teeth. "Please hur-ry." Saren wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck in a vain attempt to keep warm.

_I am going as fast as I can_, o jelä sielamak_. Hold on just a bit longer_. The voice had a slight warming effect on Saren and the cold didn't feel so intense. The vampire scraped at the soil above her head and bit of dirt fell onto her. Saren restlessly brushed it away and stood up. She shivered with cold but slowly pulled her sword from the sheath on her hip.

"I am not scared of you, Evil one. I am an Onykatchon! I come from a long line of these woman and with the protection of Sawyer, I will not be afraid." At her words the large black wolf chuckled before leaping at her. _Being courageous without fear is foolhardy but acting against your fears with courage is wise beyond your time. I will lend you my strength, sister. _Saren barely flinched as Sawyer dissolved into her chest. She felt a surge of strength and she nearly smiled, her heart pounded and her palms sweat. She was scared sure, but she was willing to fight to protect herself. She needed to survive so that she could save another's soul from ending up as the evil one's had. Black, evil, rotting. Saren took a deep breath. "Come and get me, vampire!" She closed her eyes briefly as the creature above her screeched with anger and doubled its efforts to reach her. She shivered as if his evil presence was right beside her. Her eyes opened as silence greeted her ears from above. What was going on?

_It is okay. We have found the vampire. _The voice swirled around her mind and Saren's knees nearly buckled in relief. _What? Did you think we were not coming?_ The voice sounded almost amused.

"Of course I did! I just didn't know when. For all I knew you guys would have taken twenty minutes and during that time I would be flown off into the black sky with a vampire relieving me of all my blood before he turned me into a vampiress." Saren huffed out her ears picking up the faint strains of snarling and screeching. She frowned and silently called to the roots underground. They came swiftly and twisted themselves into something that resembled a spiral staircase. Saren slowly climbed up the makeshift staircase and the roof above her opened up revealing the silver pinpoints of the stars in the sky the area was eerily quiet and Saren shivered, her grip on her sword tightening. The air was cool brushing against her skin and she shivered once more. The trees were still as if in waiting, Saren stepped onto the solid ground and she could here the roots cover the opening in the ground with finality. She felt alone and the trees that had always seemed to be her friends seemed to cage her in. Saren looked around warily, her senses on high alert.

* * *

It hadn't been hard for Ruslan to take down the vampire. Years of destroying the creatures had trained him to do it efficiently. Yet something held him back in the shadows as she appeared from the ground. As if she were a spirit of the forest. Ruslan felt his breath leave his lungs. She was tall but not overly. A couple inches taller than Ash. And her leather leggins and top curved with her body, showing off just had petite she was. Ruslan watched with sharp eyes as her grip tightened on her short sword and how her delicate neck moved as she swallowed nervously. Her skin seemed overly pale in the moonlight and Ruslan slowly slid from the shadows towards her. She whirled around instinctively with her short sword pointed at his chest and she opened her pretty rosebud mouth.

"Who the hell are you!" Those were definitely not the words he had expected to hear but he didn't dwell on them as the colour burst around him. It pulsed around him and he watched her with narrowed eyes but it did little to dim the colors around him. Her hair was the color of golden wheat and it shimmered even in the faint moonlight. It hung straight to her shoulders and it swayed as her head turned slightly as she watched him warily. Her eyes were a calming colour of jade as she looked at him her eyes flashing with fire.

"Well? Are you another vampire? Or are you a good guy?" The tip of her silver sword shook slightly. Ruslan gave her a low bow.

"Ruslan Malinov. At you service. To answer your questions. No I am not another vampire, good guy is a relatively loose term in my case. And who I am, is you life mate."

* * *

And there oyu have it. It was super short I know. and I'm sorry but it was the best I could do in this stupid slump. but please review if you want.


End file.
